It Takes Two
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in New York, love is in the air especially for the two stubborness people on the Earth. What happens when their team plans a special evening for Mac and Stella. Will the night end before it begins, or will it be a night to remember?


**It Takes Two**

**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day in New York, love is in the air especially for the two stubborness people on the Earth. What happens when their team plans a special evening for Mac and Stella. Will the night end before it begins, or will it be a date to remember?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANYTHING from CSI NY if I did, Mac and Stella would have been together and married right now

* * *

Valentine's Day is a day to celebrate with the one you love. Both Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor, the two most stubborness people working for the NYPD, they didn't like to celebrate love because both have been without for quite some time.

The thing these two people didn't know is that they were under watch by there friends, Don Flack, Danny and Lindsay Messer. They had something planned that neither of them would expect.

_"It's almost Valentine's Day," Lindsay was telling Danny in the break room._

_"Oh crap, Linds, I'm sorry I totally forgot."_

_"Danny it's okay, I was just going to mention Mac and Stella."_

_"Okay, what about those two?"_

_"I just saw them in his office talking, smiling and laughing. And I was just thinking how close they are."_

_"I know what you mean. They are so in love they don't even know it."_

_"Yeah, and it got me to thinking how much they need to realize it."_

_"Okay Linds, where are you going with this?"_

_"We have to do something special for them."_

_"Um... all right, so what's going on in that brain of yours?"_

_Before Lindsay got to answer Don Flack came in the break room._

_"What's up Messer's?"_

_"Lindsay saw Mac and Stella..." Danny starts to only be stopped._

_"Oh, I know what this is all about."_

_"You do?"_

_"You guys want to get them to realize how much they mean to each other."_

_"Precisely."_

_"Well, I've been waiting for this moment for the longest time, like ten years."_

_"I know right."_

_"Anyways I think Stella shows that enough, Mac just doesn't get the hint. Well, when I came here I walked passed Mac's office, they were hugging and then Stella kissed his cheek. She left and saw me and I asked her how was her day, and then she just smiles and walks away."_

_"So, what are we going to do?" Danny asked._

_************_

It is now the day before Valentine's Day and the trio just had to finish the final touches to their plan.

Hawkes and Mac were at a crime scene and Stella was in her office when Lindsay came in.

"Hey Stell, what are you up to?"

"Just doing some paperwork Linds."

"What are you going to be doing tomorrow for Valentine's Day?"

"Sitting on my couch watching chick flicks and eating Ben and Jerry's."

"Oh, I thought you would be doing something with Mac," Lindsay smiles and Stella looks at her friend with a frown.

"Yeah, I wish."

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No, are you kidding me? He doesn't get the hint."

"What hint?" Lindsay's smile widens.

"Nothing, never mind I mentioned it," Stella looks back down, continuing on her paperwork.

"Stella. I thought we told each other everything."

Stella stops writing and then looks up at Lindsay.

"We do... it's just that..."

"I understand, you like Mac, but he doesn't realize that you do, because he's so stubborn."

Stella couldn't help but grin at her choice of words.

"Okay, so I do like Mac... a lot we have known each other for more then ten years."

"Exactly my thoughts."

"What am I going to do? I felt this way ever since Greece and he doesn't even realize it."

"I know it's hard on you, he just needs the boost of confidence."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Let's just say it's already taken care of."

"Lindsay, what are you talking about?"

"I should be going," Lindsay smirks.

"Your a cruel woman Messer, you know that."

Lindsay just shakes her head and left.

************

Mac had just came back and went in his office. Danny was sitting on his couch.

"Hey Mac, long day?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Mac sighs and slumps in his chair.

"Valentine's Day is coming up."

"I already know that Messer."

"Maybe us two should go out and do something."

"Like what don't you have plans with your wife?"

"Lindsay... and _Stella _are going to be doing something. Her plan was to sit in her house eating Ben and Jerry's, alone. So Lindsay is going to take her out."

"And what about Lucy?"

"Oh, Don will be babysitting her."

"Where are we going out then?"

"I thought we could go to a resturant and then go to a bar."

"Better idea then what I had in mind."

"Yeah, you are not staying here doing paperwork all night."

"So, when are we going?"

"I'll pick you up at your place at 6."

"Um... okay."

"And wear a suit and tie, maybe you can pick up some ladies."

"Sure," Mac rolls his eyes. "So tomorrow."

"Yeah, talk to you later Big Mac. It's getting late and me and Lindsay has to go get Lucy from Adam."

"Okay, bye then," Mac nods and Danny left. Mac takes a deep sigh and then gets to some paperwork.

************

A couple of hours later it was getting late. Stella ventures into Mac's office to give him her report.

"Hey Taylor, you look tired."

"I have a headache," he frowns rubbing his head.

"You should go home then, and relax."

"Ben and Jerry's, huh."

"Lindsay told you."

"No, Danny did. Is that what you do every Valentine's Day?"

"Yep, pretty much," Stella smiles slumping down on the couch.

"Well, at least you will have some fun with Lindsay tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't know I was going anywhere with Lindsay."

"Yeah, Danny told me."

"Oh, yeah that," Stella nods.

"Stella, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"That would be nice. I'm so glad to have you as a friend."

"That's what friends do. I would do anything to make her happy."

_Yeah, anything,_ Stella sighs.

************

The drive to Stella's house was a quiet one.

"Mac. You have been quiet for a while, are you going to be okay?"

"Just my headache."

"When you drop me off you should come up I'll give you some medicine."

"I'll be fine," Mac sighs, pulling up to her place.

"Mac, you are not going to be fine. It won't take long, come on," Stella undid her seatbelt, got out of the car and opened the driver's door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"I'll drag you out myself if I have to," Stella smirks. He undoes his seatbelt and closes the door. _I might like that_, he thought keeping his smile hidden.

The walk to her door was one of nervousness. _I'm only staying for medicine, so why am I so nervous?_

Stella opens her door and Mac stops at the door.

"Come inside Mac. Stay a little while," Stella smirks as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. They are mere inches apart as Stella pulls back and went to go get some medicine.

Mac goes and sits on the couch and then Stella is back with two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks," he takes the pill and swallowed some water.

"There you go. Mac, why do you have to be stubborn half of the time?" Stella laughs.

"I got it from the best," he smirks. "Well Stella, thanks for the medicine, but I have to go. I have to get to work early tomorrow."

"Oh, that's fine. I guess," Stella shrugs.

"Bye Stella, I would stay if I could."

"I understand. Really, I am okay with it.," she pulls him into a hug, she pulls back slightly and kissed his cheek. "I just want my favorite Detective to feel better."

"Thanks, and Stell. I definately owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow then. Night Taylor."

"Night Bonasera," Mac smirks and Stella led him to the door and he left. Neither of them knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

************

It was about seven on Valentine's Day and Mac was in his office when Stella came in.

"Hey Mac. It's Valentine's Day for sure."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh pretty much all our team making out with someone. You got Hawkes and his girl, Adam and some girl, and the Messer's."

"Don't you just love our team?" Mac smiles. "I doubt anybody is gonna get work done today."

"Only me, you and Don."

"Yeah. At least we have self control."

"Come on Mac lighten up. You can't honestly tell me if you had someone that you'd be able to contain yourself," Stella smirks.

"So would you Bonasera. When your in love it's hard for someone to hold all that love all in."

"What made you all romantic?"

"I don't know. This damn holiday must be getting to me."

"Anyways, I should be getting to work, I just wanted to let you know that I am here."

"Okay, good to see you. Tell the others to get back to work as well."

"Will do boss," Stella smiles and left his office.

_I think I'm in love. Why don't I just tell her already?_

************

A few hours have past, and since it was Valentine's Day and everyone had plans it was already time for every one to get off of work.

Mac was at his apartment getting dressed. He put on a dress shirt, tux, dress pants and even a tie. It was about six o' clock when he heard a knock on his door, he goes over and answers it.

"Hey Mac, looking all nice and dressed up," Danny grins.

"Danny, why aren't you all dressed up?"

"Bad news. Don is running late and Lindsay and Stella are wanting to go out, but can't because we don't want Lucy alone. So instead of calling you Lindsay thought it was best I'd tell you in person. So I came here to tell you that you will have to take a cab to the restaurant because I have to go back home, and take care of Lucy until Don gets there."

"Um, okay. Can you tell me that once more?"

"Come on Mac your a detective. Just take the cab and meet me at the restaurant."

"And you couldn't just call to tell me that?"

"I told you that Lindsay made me do it."

"Anyways..."

************

Meanwhile Lindsay went to go pick Stella up. The plan all situated and put into action.

"Hey Stella. You look great, I like your dress."

"Okay, so where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Let's get this night started," Lindsay grins and they head outside. Lindsay texting Danny seeing how things went.

_**Taylor is off to the restaurant. Time for part two to come together.**_

_Danny- Stella is on the way. I'm gonna drop her off at the resturant and then tell her I have to go home, because of a Lucy situation. _

_**Don is ready for the phone call. Text him when your a block away from the restaurant and he will text you back.**_

_Gotcha Miss Messer out :D_

"Lindsay, who are you texting?"

"Danny, I'm just seeing how our boys are doing."

"How are they?" Stella asks as Lindsay and Stella get into the taxi.

"Their doing good."

Just as planned a block away from Lindsay sends a text unnoticed by Stella and then Lindsay's phone vibrates back. Just in time for the cab to pull over.

"Oh Lord. Stella, Don is having trouble with Lucy. I have to go help him out. You can go inside and wait if you want."

"I can go with you if you'd like."

"Stella, I'll be fine you go inside, okay?"

"Okay," Stella got out of the cab. "And please don't take long."

"I won't I promise."

************

Mac was inside the restaurant, the waiter led him to a back table. It was a seat for two, all fancy with candles, flowers and two glasses of wine .

"Well Mister Taylor, while your party awaits fill free to sit down."

"Um... are you sure this is the right table?"

"I'm pretty positive sir. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be up front awaiting your guest," the waiter nods and left.

"I'm going to kill Danny once I get the chance," Mac mumbles and sat down. He saw a small card on the table that said _Don't open until Miss Bonasera arrives._

He was tempted to open it, to see why everything was the way it was, but then Stella came over with the waiter as the waiter left Stella spoke.

"Mac, what are you doing here?"

"I think I know why," Mac says showing her the card.

"Oh Lindsay," Stella smiles.

"Do you know about this?"

"Not at all, but I think I know why we're here," Stella nods and sat down in front of Mac. She takes the card from his hands and opened it.

_Sorry me and Danny ditched you both like this, but we been realizing how close you seem to each other... and we wanted this to seal the deal. Please enjoy this, because we worked a week on the thing. _

_Plus we know how stubborn you both are. Just enjoy yourselves and Happy Valentine's Day._

_Lindsay and Danny Messer_

"I think our co-workers know a little too much," Stella grins.

"Why?" he asks and Stella hands him the card. He read it and then looked up at Stella. "Um..."

"Mac, I think it's time for the truth to come out."

"What truth? Can't we eat something first?"

"I'm not really hungry," Stella sighs and took a sip of her wine.

"Neither am I," Mac frowns and then starts fiddling with the card.

Stella reaches out and places her hands on Mac's making him stop and look up at his partner.

"We've been friends for a long time, and I would be lying if I said my feelings for you haven't grown."

"Stella," Mac gulps. "Do you like me more than friends?"

"I'm afraid so," she offers him a slight smirk.

"Stella, I have to tell you something..." he admits.

"What is it?" Stella took his hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"I think I'm in love with my best friend, and always was."

Stella looks up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Do you really love me Mac?"

"Yeah. I would be lying if I told you in all these years of knowing you I wasn't falling deeply in love with you. More and more... each day."

She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Mac Taylor, I love you too, and always will."

"Stella Bonasera, I would be silly to let you slip out of my life so easily."

"Mac, what are you saying?" Stella gulps.

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"So do I."

"Stella, I want to marry you... I truely do, but we should try us out for about a year, and then if things improve and get better... I'll ask for you to be my wife."

"You really mean that?"

Mac nods his head. "All of it." Mac leaned in over the table and gently kissed Stella on the lips. He pulls back. "There's more where that came from."

"Oh really? When you going to show me what you got?"

"Honestly I could take you right here. You looking all beautiful and gorgeous."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Stella grins, almost blushing.

"Always have, and always will."

"Why don't we continue our date at your place?"

"I have a better idea. First we finish our drinks, enjoy some food and then head to your place."

"But Mac, what about my rule about men?"

"Stella, I've been to your place before."

"I know, but I never really been to your place all that much."

"I guess, let's enjoy some dinner."

************

An hour has passed and both partners were full, and both a little tipsy.

"You ready to go Miss Bonasera?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Did I mention how handsome you look tonight?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," he smirks both standing up.

Stella arms around his neck and his around her waist. She brang his lips to hers and started to devour them. He offers a soft moan and then pulls back.

"You don't know how good that felt."

"There's more where that came from," she repeated his words from earlier.

"Then show me Bonasera, what you got."

"Let's go to your place then," she flirts and they left the restaurant. He puts his hand in hers and they hailed a cab and got inside.

Stella laid her head on his shoulder, her lips teasing his neck. A couple of minutes later they make it to Mac's apartment building. They head inside and is on the elevator.

"Stella, I love you."

"I love you too Mac," she pushes him up against the elevator wall. Her lips attach to his and he allows her tongue to play with his and venture his mouth. They both gently slid down to the floor, and straddled his waist.

"Stella..." he motions to the door as it opens and the elevator stopped moving. "We're here."

"Oh," Stella blushes and got up and pulled him up as well. She placed her hand in his and Mac led the way to his door. She pushes him up against it, keeping his arms captive.

"Make love to me," Mac begs.

"Then open the door," Stella smiles. He did so and soon both were inside. He closed the door and then locked it. He pushed Stella up against the door, and started kissing her neck and then sucking on her ear lobe, gently nibbling on it, her offering loud moans of delight, making Mac go hard. Mac then lifts Stella up into his arms and carries her to the couch.

"We can go to your bed you know," she moans as he continues kissing her neck.

"Oh yeah, right," he grins and continues carrying her to his bedroom. He closes the door with his foot and puts her down. She pushes him against the door and Mac went hard as her hands slid up his chest and started removing his tie.

Withing a few minutes all clothes were shed and they were on the bed, Stella straddling his waist. Mac was too busy looking at Stella he failed to realize that she had his tie in her hands. She tied his arms up and he looked up at her in shock.

"Stella, this isn't fair," he groans pulling at his wrist.

"I'll keep you like this if I have to," she presses up against him. Sending kisses up his neck all the way to his lips. She teased him by licking his lips and then pulling back. He arched into her.

"I need you, so much right now," he groans.

"I bet you do," she smiles her hand slipping down to his waist.

"I want to hold you," he begs.

"All in good time, and then you can tie me up."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," he smiles and Stella pushed into him her pulling his lips to hers. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he begged for her more.

"Oh Stella..." their union had finally started. Both were panting hard, Stella going wet for him as he slipped his member into her womenly area.

"Oh Maaccc, harder."

"I'm trying," he yells, and with five minutes both stop. Fully spent them two laying side by side. "Can you be tied up now?"

"I kinda like you this way Taylor," she smiled rubbing his arms.

"You promised," he frowns and then Stella licked his salty lips. Then she untied his arms. Mac pulled her close his arms wrapping around her. "This is better, me holding you so good."

"Well, you going to tie me up handsome," she grins.

"My pleasure," he smiles and got on top of her tying up his arms.

"Make love to me," she moans in excitement.

He grins and their union starts and with thirty minutes both are tired.

"This was the greatest Valentine's Day ever."

"Thanks for making it complete Mac Taylor. I love you," she smiles kissing his cheek.

He spoons up next to her his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Stella Bonasera. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Mac Taylor. Promise me one thing Taylor."

"Anything for you Stella."

"Promise to me that you'll be here when I wake up."

"Sure thing Stella, I'm never going to let you go. Not now and not ever."

_

* * *

_

Happy Valentine's Day this is the SMacked fix us fans needed, only like this holiday because of them :D So how'd did you enjoy it and please oh PLEASE leave a review thats all i ask of you all. Thanks and have a great day.


End file.
